


Just My Cup of Tea

by GoosewithaNuke



Series: Holtzbert Week 2018 [4]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoosewithaNuke/pseuds/GoosewithaNuke
Summary: For Holtzbert WeekDay 4: PrideErin doesn't want to go to Pride, Holtz finds a compromise.





	Just My Cup of Tea

“How have you never been to Pride?” Holtzmann asked incredulously.  
  
“It just doesn’t seem like my cup of tea,” Erin shrugged.  
  
“How do you know if you’ve never been?” Holtzmann asked.  
  
“Well, for starters, I saw how you looked when you got back last year, you looked wrecked,” said Erin.  
  
“I had a good time,” Holtzmann said nonchalantly.  
  
Erin raised an eyebrow but said no more. She went to the sandwich toaster to see if her lunch was finished yet. Holtzmann followed her.  
  
“Will you come with me?” Holtzmann asked.  
  
“To Pride?”  
  
“Yeah, it’ll be fun, I promise,” said Holtzmann.  
  
Erin sighed, “I don’t know Holtz. If Pride were like a book club or something, sure. But I don’t…you know how I feel about being in crowds and around noise like that. And I'm not quite as out and proud as you are...” her list faded out, indicating that she didn't want to talk anymore.  
  
Holtzmann looked dejected but she didn’t argue any further. She did steal Erin’s sandwich though.  
  
  
Holtzmann marched into the lab with purpose. She had decorated herself in rainbow everything, and Erin felt very victimised by Holtz’s exposed stomach which was making her feel things she definitely shouldn’t be feeling at work.  
  
“Come with me,” Holtz said, she held out a little bi flag to Erin.  
  
“Holtz,” moaned Erin, “I already told you I didn’t want to go.”  
  
“We’re not going to the big event,” promised Holtzmann, “cross my heart.”  
  
Erin looked dubious.  
  
“Come on Erin, would I _ever_ force you to do something you didn’t want to do?” Holtzmann asked.  
  
Erin thought about the question for a moment. “No,” she answered, “you wouldn’t.”  
  
Holtzmann beamed, “So you’ll come?”  
  
Erin sighed, “Yes, just let me finished writing this down before I forget.”  
  
Holtzmann sat on the edge of Erin’s desk, bouncing impatiently as she waited for Erin to finish what she was doing.  
  
Erin put down her pen and looked at Holtzmann. “Okay, let’s go.”  
  
“Yes!” Holtzmann cheered. She grabbed Erin’s hand and all but yanked her arm from its socket as she pulled Erin out of the lab.  
  
  
Holtzmann handed Erin a helmet and then donned one herself.  
  
“Where are we going?” Erin asked.  
  
“You don’t understand the concept of a surprise do you?” Holtzmann asked.  
  
“I understand it,” said Erin, “I just don’t like it.”  
  
They both climbed on the bike, Holtzmann started it up and they rode away.  
  
  
They ended up in Brooklyn at a little diner. They dismounted the bike and Holtzmann tried to hand Erin the flag again. This time Erin (somewhat begrudgingly) took it.  
  
“What is this Holtz?” Erin asked.  
  
“Pride tailored for Erin,” Holtzmann answered. They walked inside. “Go find us a table,” Holtzmann instructed.  
  
Erin did, it was surprisingly difficult, the shabby little diner was teeming with customers.  
  
Holtzmann ordered them something and then went and sat down with Erin.  
  
“You look overdressed,” Erin commented.  
  
Holtzmann looked down at her ensemble and shrugged, “It’s Pride.”  
  
“We’re in a diner,” Erin stated.  
  
Holtzmann nodded.  
  
“So, what is this?” Erin asked.  
  
Before Holtzmann could answer a waitress came with their order, she put two pots of tea on the table, with cups, milk and sugar.  
  
Holtzmann poured them each a cup, Erin took hers without milk or sugar. Holtzmann took hers with plenty of milk and all of the sugar.  
  
“So, what is this?” Erin asked.  
  
“Well,” said Holtzmann as she took a sip of the atrocity that she called tea, “You said Pride wasn’t really your cup of tea, so I thought this might be.”  
  
“Is this a bad joke?” Erin asked, she indicated her own tea cup.  
  
“A little,” said Holtz, “but I also called every quiet LGBT person that I know and invited them here, so I thought we could just sort of have a quiet Pride celebration in the company of others also celebrating Pride quietly.”  
  
“You know all of these people?” Erin asked, a little incredulous at the sheer volume of people in the restaurant.  
  
“Yes,” said Holtz, “and keep your voice down, you’re ruining the quiet.”  
  
“You’re weird,” said Erin, “but very sweet.”  
  
Holtzmann smiled at her.  
  
“Maybe next year I’ll go to actual Pride with you,” Erin said.  
  
“Really?” Holtzmann asked.  
  
Erin nodded, “But I might be a little anxious, so you have to promise you’ll hold my hand the entire time.”  
  
“Can I practice now?” Holtzmann asked as she reached her hand over the table.  
  
Erin nodded and took Holtzmann’s hand in her own. They sat in the silence sipping their tea and holding each other’s hands, both completely comfortable and happy. 


End file.
